Client devices sometimes communicate with multiple servers and/or multiple network devices (e.g., routers, gateways, switches, etc.) to perform a task, (e.g., provide data forwarding services to user devices, update data stored by the multiple servers, etc.). Communicating with multiple servers and/or multiple network devices may increase network traffic, associated with a network. Physical network devices are sometimes added to increase network capacity associated with the network.